Rise of a Loved One
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: A boy in a mixed world mourns his dog's recent death. A dog in the heavens is changed and given a second chance at life. When the dog meets her master again, what will happen? Rated M for sexual themes and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a Loved One

All copyrights go to their respected owners, blah blah blah, let's get this story started!

Once, there was a strange world, where animals and Pokémon lived together. People killed animals for food, and kept Pokémon for battles, or kept them for company, or many other things.

There was a young boy, named Garrett, in this strange world. A special boy, who had a loving family, but a dog, Annabelle, that loved him the most out of his entire family. Garrett just didn't know it, although Annabelle gave him every sign out there. She would always try to go with him wherever he went, which was pretty much everywhere he went. She always slept right at the foot of his bed every night, occasionally waking up to make sure everything was safe. She comforted him when he was sad. She was there when his parents would argue.

She was there. With him. She couldn't be any happier with anyone else.

Many Years had passed, and Garrett eventually turned 13. That was when times were the hardest. He was forced to split from part of his family, having to leave Annabelle behind. 2 years after that, Annabelle had to be put down, due to her being too old to continue living. She did not want to leave. Not without her master there to hold her paw. But she had no choice. When Garrett found out about the news, he burst into tears. He had owned Annabelle for a very long time, and at a time, she seemed to him as a second mother. Sure, she was a dog, but she was the only one who had really been there for him during the time his family was still together. Garrett had stayed depressed about his loss for a month until he decided he had to move on. _'If I don't forget it soon, I will never forgive myself for not being there…' _Garrett said as he wiped the tears off his face for the last time.

_Death Dimension, Annabelle's POV_

It was very dark. It was very dark for a long time. Then I saw a light. A dim one, but it was there. I was standing up. I decided to go towards the light, wondering if it lead to somewhere important. I walked into the light, which was getting brighter with every step I took into it. It was so strange… I wished my master was there with me. He was so sweet. While I walked through the light, I could feel many things change in me. I could feel my body change, and shortly after I started feeling change, I noticed that I was walking on two feet. Two three-toed, black feet, which lead to black, bent, slim legs, which lead to beautiful hips, a slim body, breasts, arms, hands with three fingers, a half-dog-half-human face…

I realized what I was becoming.

I heard my master talking about it one day. It was a Pokémon, called a 'Lucario'. He said he thought they were so cool, and that he would do anything for one. Out of all of the changes I went through, the one change that I noticed the most my age. I had become much, much younger. I had turned about 14 in human years, yet I had the body of a 20 year old woman. I looked very pretty, with a brown-and-black fur pattern, almost just like my original fur color. The only thing missing was the little black spots scattered everywhere. I was a solid black-and-brown. My master would be so pleased if he could see me right now.

I walked around in the light for a second, then bumped into something. A door. I opened it, and saw something I thought I'd never see. The great Arceus, god of Pokémon. _'Annabelle…' _I heard in my head. "W…What is it…? Who's that…?" I could barely get any words out. The presence of Arceus was too great for me. I never thought I'd see him. Ever. _'The voice you are hearing now is of me, Arceus, Annabelle.' _He said. It did not sound like it could be him. I thought it would be… older-sounding. Not like a man in his mid-30s. But I guess he could sound like whatever he wanted in his head. "A-Arceus… Sir… Why do you have me here? W-what do you want with me?" I said, still struggling slightly to get words out. _'I am here to tell you that I am giving you a second chance. Your work on Earth is still not done. There is a boy who loves you dearly, and did not get to spend the time he wanted to with you. So I am sending you back as a message to him that Arceus is with him, even in the most desperate times.' _He said, and my heart started beating faster. "You mean… I get to go back?" I said, not quite knowing if this was true, or just a dirty trick by him. Arceus tended to be a trickster in conversations and what-not. _'Yes, Annabelle. I am giving you a second chance to be with your beloved master. He does have this… promising feeling…' _He confirmed. I tried everything to keep myself from screaming out in joy. "Oh, Arceus, thank you! Thank you so much!" _'Save your thanks for later. We need to get you back on Earth. It will take about 18 hours to get your new Aura stabilized, and your new powers to be transmitted to you. You have none of these things yet, you see.' _He assured me. "Wait… is time here like the time back on Earth…?" _'Yes. It is.' _"Thank goodness… take all of the time you need, please. Anything for me to be with my master again." I said, my heart still beating out of my chest. _'I will remember that. Go ahead and enjoy your time here, while you still have it. You might as well do something with your time, while you wait. You have free will here.' _He told me, teleporting me to a nice, pretty lake in the clouds, with a waterfall. I looked into the waterfall. It was definitely not an ordinary one.

In the center of the flowing water, there was an oval. I saw the Earth through it. I could use it to see what my master's doing right now! I looked into a spot on the Earth, the spot where Garrett was located, and pointed at it. I surprisingly knew how it worked, like the knowledge had flown into me. The oval's picture disappeared for a moment, then came back onto a very comfortable looking home. It wasn't exactly a home; More like an apartment. A very comfortable one, though. I could only assume this was where my master was. I wanted to look into the house. I pointed at the house, and the picture disappeared again. It came back, and sure enough, there he was. He looked even more handsome than when I was with him. He was doing something with a laptop. I wanted to see, so I pointed at the laptop. The picture disappeared briefly, and I gasped at what I saw on the screen. He was…masturbating to a picture of a Lucario, spreading her legs wide, with a full view of her vagina, begging for a cock. I was shocked at first, then understood that his body was going through major changes, since he had turned 15 not long ago, and he had hormones that had to be eased. He looked… sexy, masturbating like this. I'm a Lucario now, and there he was, technically masturbating to me. I would be there with him soon. We would be so happy together. I could finally tell him how I felt about him. He would be so pleased. We would probably have sex. I felt a stirring in my loins, having my thoughts turn me on. Just the thought of being in bed with my master was enthralling. It was amazing. Remembering that I was in a lake, I found a nice place to sit and watch the show, and let my thoughts take over. _'I hope masturbating is part of my 'free will'…' _I thought, as I put one of my fingers to the entrance of my young vagina. I touched one of my breasts, imagining that it was my master touching me. I also noticed that I did not have any spikes, but a little white heart where my chest spike should be. At least hugging would be easier. I got my mind back into the action. I watched as my master pumped his cock, which was surprisingly big for his age. I thought of his cock being in me. _'That would feel amazing…' _I thought as I shoved one of my fingers in my entrance. I gasped at the sudden, pleasing feeling, and pumped my finger in and out of my wet cunt. I moaned as I watched my master pumped harder, matching his movements with my finger. I put another finger in. I moaned a bit louder, then covered my mouth with my other hand. I didn't want anyone to hear me, much less see me. I looked around to see if anyone else was there. Nothing but white covered the landscape. I was safe. I went back to fingering myself. Soon enough, I had all three fingers in my vagina, making a fist as I had my hand penetrate my virgin hole. Then I stopped for a moment. _'I want my master to penetrate me…' _I thought, taking my fist out of my entrance slowly, savoring the feeling. _'I don't want to lose my virginity to myself…' _I thought, enjoying the view of my master. He was about to cum all over himself. I was so tempted to masturbate again, but I contained myself. I gasped, then moaned as my master softly screamed out, soft enough for nobody else to hear him, and came all over his legs and stomach. It looked amazing. I wanted to ride him so bad, wanted him to release in me. I knew that the time would come soon enough, but I had to be patient. I giggled as he hurried to the bathroom to get some toilet paper to clean up his mess. _'You won't have to clean up that mess with me, master~' _I thought, knowing that he couldn't hear me, but I felt as if he could. He rushed back into the living room of the house and started cleaning the cum off of the floor and couch. _'Hehe… he's going to have a bit of trouble cleaning that carpet~'_ I giggled in my head, getting out of the lake. I wringed out my fur like I did in my dog form. My breasts shook around as I did so. _'I bet my master would think that was cute… or sexy…' _I kept my thoughts on him my entire time in the Death Dimension. I would look at something cool-looking, and think, _'My master would like that…' _Or I would meet someone, and I would think, _'I bet my master would like this person…' _I thought my constant thoughts of him were kind of too constant, but I didn't care. I love him very much. He was the only human I had true feelings for.

I met a Dewott named Stephyr, and he was a very interesting fellow. "Oh yeah, I also had a master that I loved very much. I died being poisoned." I was very shocked at his statement. "How were you poisoned? Did she poison you?" "No. And she wasn't a girl." "Wait… you're…?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say. "Yup. I'm gay. I guess I hide it pretty well, huh?" He chuckled for a moment, then walked away, gesturing me to follow him. "I wanna show you something." I followed him to a little dwelling, that was a pretty shade of gray and was covered with many beautiful markings and carvings. He gestured for me to come inside. I went inside and immediately noticed the 5 oval pictures hanging on the wall, showing pictures of a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a nice body build, and a warm smile, who looked to be in his 20s. He wasn't actually that bad looking. I liked my master better, though. "This is him. I miss him so much…" He said, touching one of the pictures and running a hand down the frame. "His name's Steven. Steven Belford." He was my master. He was my love. We were in a Pokémon battle one day, and we were facing a very strong Muk… It poisoned me badly, to the point where I died because we didn't make it to the Poke center in time. I could hear him crying as I faded out, and he kept on saying, 'I love you, please don't die on me now, love!'…" He seemed suddenly depressed after that statement. I went to rub his back, then whispered in his ear. _"Listen, Arceus is giving me a second chance to live… If you want me to, I can find Steven for you and tell him that you said hi, and that you love him. If you want." _I whispered, then he looked at me quickly, with a face full of disbelief. "No way. He's giving you a-" I cut him short of his speech, putting a paw to his mouth. _"Don't let anyone else know! I don't think Arceus wanted me to tell anyone, for obvious reasons…" _I whisper-screamed at him, then took my paw off of his mouth. _"Oh… Got it. But… He's __**really**__ giving you a second chance?" _He whispered to me, which I then confirmed. _"Wow… and you'd really… do that for me?" _He asked, touched. _"Of course. Anything for a friend, right?"_ Stephyr instantly gave me a hug. "Oh, Annabelle, thank you!" He said, hugging me a bit tighter. "Oh, no problem!" I winked, and tried to give a thumbs-up, which ended up looking like me failing at making the Star Trek hand gesture. "You are so nice, Annabelle. I can see why your master loved you." We broke the hug, and Stephyr nervously tapped his foot on the ground. I don't know why, but I had an awkward question that I couldn't hold back anymore. "So… did you two ever have sex?" Stephyr looked up. "Oh, we did. Pretty often, actually. I took it in for him. It felt so great, having his release in me~" He said, which sounded like he wasn't bothered at all by the question, which relieved me. "So… you were the submissive one?" "Yup. It was amazing each time." He confirmed.

Me and him sat there for a countless amount of time, sitting on the couch and talking like friends that had known each other for years, laughing at jokes, telling each other secrets, and taking advice from life experiences. The Dewott gave Annabelle one important piece of advice: Never pull a serious prank on your loved one. It could get him hurt. Once, Stephyr had pulled a prank on his love by putting a fake dead snake in the refrigerator, and when Steven saw it, he fainted and fell to the ground, giving him minor head trauma for a week. "Got it. I will DEFINITELY be careful." I said, chuckling. Then I heard a voice in my head. _'Annabelle… It is time to go. Come to me when you are ready.' _I got the message, and I was immediately standing up before I even noticed it. "Well, Stephyr, looks like it's my time to go." I said, and Stephyr immediately looked unhappy. I stood up and only took two steps to the door before Stephyr stopped me. "Wait! Can I just tell you one more thing first?" I stopped and looked at Stephyr. "Yes?" "Well… I've never kissed a girl before… and I think this is my only chance… Will you… Kiss me? Just as a friend?" I thought about it for the second. He was my only good friend in the Death Dimension, much less my only friend. "Well… sure. As long as you don't go falling in love with me, or whatever." Stephyr gave me a strange look. "I already have a mate, silly. I would never cheat on him. This Is just as friends, remember?" I felt silly when he said that. "Of course. Well, pucker up, then~" Stephyr puckered his lips, and so did I. Due to me having a long nose, we had to kiss sideways. He was also shorter than me, so I had to bend down, and I blushed a bit as I did so. His lips felt strange… in a good way. We broke the small kiss, and Stephyr looked slightly surprised. "Wow… That… was actually not that bad, Annabelle! I'm sure your master will love those lips!" He said, also giggling a bit. I blushed. "Oh, you~ I guess it wasn't so bad, either." I said, seeing why Steven would want to date this Dewott. I walked towards the door. "Well, goodbye, Steph. Maybe we'll see each other again one day!" The Dewott smiled and blushed a bit. "I hope so, Annabelle. You are a great friend. Please be careful! And thank you for this favor, it really means a lot to me!" I blushed at his words. "No problem. Take care!" "You too!" With that, I shut the door, and made my way to meet Arceus for my return to Earth. To return to my master.

Wow. How about that? When we return, Annabelle will be on her journey to Garrett, and Garrett will be reunited with his old dog and new Pokémon! How will he take it? Will he immediately fall in love with her? Read the next story to find out!


	2. Old Mind, New Body

Rise of a Loved One

Copyrights, owners, blah. You guys want the stuff! I GOTZ IT!

_Overworld, Garrett's POV_

6 years. I've been without her for 6 years. It has seemed as if my luck went away when she died. Everything went to hell. For 6 years. I knew I had to get over it sooner or later, but it was just… too hard. NOTHING could replace her. Not money, not glory, not even all the good things in the world. Nothing could replace her. She was there for me when my parents weren't. She was like a second mother to me. But now, she was not there.

6 years later, I turned 15. I lost her when I was about 9. I was sitting at home playing my Xbox. I was alone at the moment, and I was getting bored of the Xbox. I turned it off and got on my computer. I got on YouTube, then thought of something. _'I haven't done __**it **__in a while…' _I thought, looking up some… special pictures. A year or two ago, I took interest to a special kind of Pokémon. I fell in love with Lucarios. They looked so… sexy to me. I knew some people at school who had Lucarios, and for some reason, they were always so nice to me. They would always wave to me, or say _'Hey, Garrett.' _To me telepathically whenever they got the chance. It was pretty cool, having such a powerful breed of Pokémon actually like me. That's how I fell in love with them. I found an amazing picture of one online, with her spreading her vagina wide, and rubbing her clit, looking as if she was begging for a cock. These kind of pictures helped me get my mind off of Annabelle, but sometimes, I would wish that Annabelle was one of those horny female Lucarios. Begging me for my cock. When I would think this, I would feel sick inside, knowing that Annabelle and me had something… special. I just never knew how she felt about me because… well… she couldn't communicate with me correctly. The only thing she could do was bark. However, even at that, she always tried to be with me. For instance, she used to walk me to-and-from school, and once, despite her age, she protected me from an after-school bully fight. She bit the bully straight in the right leg with a lot of force, causing the bully to scream in pain and bleed. The bully forced his Pokémon to punch Annabelle, which didn't hurt her all that much, but still pissed me off enough to punch the bully straight in the nose. The bully was suspended from the school for starting the fight, and from what I heard, the Pokémon was released because he was called "Useless" for not protecting him from the punch. I was expelled after the school faculty found out the results of the fight. A week or two after I was expelled, I was split from my family. I now live with my grandmother.

Going back to present time, I pulled down my pants and boxers and played with my cock as I opened up a pornographic video. I knew I shouldn't have been watching it, but I couldn't help it. Lucario was just too sexy to pass up. I opened the video, and there was a female Lucario, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the camera with a luscious expression. She laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide. My cock instantly got hard. Her pussy was beautiful, her breasts were perfect, and her voice was so… inviting and sexy. I wanted her so bad. My cock then got rock-hard, and I began to pump it slowly. The Lucario on the screen licked a finger and slid it in her pussy. She moaned as it slowly entered her vagina. She groped one of her breasts as she slowly slid her finger in and out of her entrance, sliding it out occasionally to rub and pinch her clit. She moaned a bit louder as she picked up the pace. I started to speed up with her movements, trying to make it feel as real as possible. The Lucario went from moaning to screaming in pleasure, as she soon switched from using a finger to using a 7 inch dildo with a knot, riding it on the bed. The dildo was pink, and surprisingly looked like a real Lucario's cock. As she rode the fake cock, her breasts bounced up and down, which I found very sexy. I was soon pumping my cock as hard and fast as I could, getting closer and closer to my climax by every second. Soon in the video, the Lucario had reached her peak, and shoved the knot of the dildo in her pussy. She screamed as she covered the fake Lucario cock with her orgasmic juices, getting a little cum on the bed. That was what made me release. I moaned and came all over the floor and my legs, trying not to let the neighbors hear me. As that happened, it felt as if someone was watching me. It felt so strange, like whoever it was was right next to me. I shrugged off the feeling and hurried to the bathroom to get some paper towels to wipe off the cum on my legs, and scrubbed extra hard on the carpets. _'What the hell was I thinking…?' _I thought, still struggling at getting the cum off of the floor.

_Death Dimension, Annabelle's POV_

I walked down the white corridor and found the door to Arceus again. I opened the door, and there was Arceus, in some kind of humanoid form of himself. In his hands was a pill and some clothes that matched my fur. _'Since you weren't born with Pokémon powers, much less born as a Pokémon, here is a consumable of your new powers. You must take it here; It will not take effect in the Overworld.' _I took the pill from him and swallowed it. I could feel a giant rush of power flow through my veins, and felt a strange heat come into my 'dreadlocks'. _'You will have the ability to manually read people's Aura with your new power. I presume you already know what Aura is…?' _"Yes, sir. I do." I confirmed. '_You will also be able to read minds, and speak telepathically… I'm sure you can figure out how to do that on your own, though.' _He said. I thought he was expecting a bit much from me, as if I was his daughter or something. "I will try, sir." _'Please… Just call me Arceus. I appreciate your manners, but I believe it is just unnecessary.' _Arceus said, all of a sudden seeming a little stressed. "Okay… Arceus… Anyways, what are the clothes for?" I asked, liking the looks, but out of all honesty still seeming a bit curious as to why I had to wear them. _'Well, your body answers that question. Take a quick look at yourself.' _He instructed, and I looked at my body. I was completely naked, with my breasts and vagina showing. Then I realized something. _'I was completely naked… near all those people… with Stephyr… and he __kissed__ me… he wasn't even looking at my private parts…' _I started realizing that the whole time I've been here, I have been completely naked. Not even slightly covered. It felt as if the heat in my head had went up about 400 degrees, and I was blushing a dark crimson, almost black. _'No reason to look alarmed. Nobody really notices much here, anyways. Everyone here has seen it all…' _Arceus assured me, which slightly relieved me. _'So, yes. To walk around in the Overworld, you must conceal… those parts. Here you go. These cloths are special; No matter what you do, or how you do it, these clothes are __very__ hard to get dirty. Also, the fabric cannot be ripped, shrunk, etcetera, etcetera.' _He handed me a full set of clothes: a brown vest with thick, black rings on the arm holes and an enlarged breast area, brown, puffy shorts with a black waistline, a pair of black panties, and a black bra. "Wow… all of these… for me?" I said, already starting to put on the clothes. _'Well, of course. Otherwise, I couldn't send you.' _He said, seeming happy that I enjoyed the clothes. I felt more protected in these cloths. They were amazingly soft, like they had just been put in the dryer with the softest materials ever. "Thank you so much, Arceus. I honestly don't know how to repay you for all of this." I said, suddenly feeling bad that I couldn't pay back my god. _'Well, there is one thing you can do, actually.' _I was shocked at the statement, praying that he didn't want to have sex with me. _'When you get to the Overworld… Please be careful. Don't get yourselves in trouble. I can see something… very big happening to you two in the future. Something great. I want you to have the chance I never got.' _He said, and I felt touched by his words, but was also confused by that last part. "Y-yes, Arceus. I will." I told him, and looked around the room. "So… how exactly do I get back to the Overworld…? _'I must teleport you there. Now pay attention, because once you are in the Overworld, I will be unable to communicate with you.' _My new ears perked up, stating that I was paying attention. _'Now, I can only teleport you a certain distance away from your destination. You will have to find your own way to your master.' _I snickered. "Oh, believe me, I already know where to go. From all directions." Arceus gave me a suspicious look, then gave me his normal look. _'If you say so. Well, I believe this is where we part ways for a long time, Annabelle. Is there anything you would like to tell me or ask me before I send you away?' _I thought for a moment. Then I thought of Stephyr. "Oh! I made a good friend, Stephyr. Do you know him? He's a Dewott, a little shorter than me?" _'Oh, the gay one? Yes, I know him.' _I was kind of offended by Arceus because he remembered him by his sexuality. "Well… could you tell him that I'm really gonna miss him? He was a good friend for the little time we had." Arceus nodded. _'Of course. Anything else?' _I thought some more. "…Not that I can think of." Arceus opened a portal that swirled with a black and blue shade, and was unreadable of where it lead. _'Well, then… Off you go, Annabelle. Go find your master, and make up for all the lost time.' _He said, and I suddenly felt a little warmer around him. "Goodbye, Arceus… It was very nice to meet you. Thank you for everything." And with that, I walked into the portal, while Arceus closed the entrance. It was now time to find my master and be happy again…

Now that right there is dedication, on Annabelle's side. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this part! Stay tuned to find out if Annabelle finds Garrett, and to see if he recognizes her!

'Till next time! 3


	3. Road to Life and Love

Rise of a Loved One

Copyrights, owners, I might stop putting this on…

_Overworld, Portal location, Annabelle's POV_

I was blinded by the sudden light at first. The portal closed behind me as I tried to re-gain my vision. Then I saw the environment around me. It definitely looked _very _familiar. I lightly shrieked with excitement. _'I actually saw this place on the globe in that picture! I'm closer than I expected!' _Around her was a street, a highway, to be precise, where cars were zooming by. She saw an auto shop, and many other buildings beyond that. She could barely see the road leading to where Garrett was. She shrieked again. _'It's just right there! I'm SO close!' _She screamed in her head, as she rushed towards the little road leading to her master. She tried out her telepathy communication, and tried to send a mental message to Garrett.

_Garrett's Grandmother's house, Garrett's POV_

'_Don't worry, Master! I'm coming! I can't wait!' _I shook my head in disbelief of the strong, young female voice I heard in my head. _'What the hell,' _I thought, _'Master…? Coming…? Can't wait…? Who-or what was that!? Am I going crazy…? Man, I need to get back on those Attention Deficit Disorder pills…' _I thought, going to the kitchen to splash my face with cold water. When I got done, I went back to the couch, and turned on the black gaming console. _'I wonder if there's anything I haven't done in my game…'_

_Annabelle's POV_

I was panting hard from running. I made it to the road. My master was literally right around the couple of corners. I took a break from running, and looked at the sign to my right. _'Pinewood Village…' _I remembered the sign, seeing as this is what this place was called. I got done with my break and headed down the road. After I walked into the area, the first thing I noticed was that there didn't seem to be much people here. _'He must be so lonely here… Well, he won't be anymore…!' _I thought happily in my head, at the same time trying to remember the number on the door, knowing that it was somewhere in the 100s. _'Hmm… Maybe… 103…? No… Oh! 105! That was it, and it was somewhere over this way!' _She looked to her right, and headed towards the buildings, also passing the garbage can. She got a whiff of the smell, and made a funny look. _'Bleh… It definitely doesn't __**smell**__ like there are only few people here…' _I said, covering my nose. It smelled as if there were at least **1,000 **people there. I walked up to the first door, looked at the number, and was quite shocked with luck. The number was 105! I shook with anxiety and excitement, as I went up slowly to the door, cautiously avoiding the step up near the door. _'Oh… My… God… I'm fixing to do it…!' _I said overjoyed in my head, pulling open the screen door. I held up my paw up to knock on the door, and noticed that it was shaking uncontrollably. I lowered it, and took a second to regain my posture. _'I can't be shaking like that in front of him… It'll make him think something's wrong with me… But… I bet if I screamed happily and jumped on him, he might remember me…' _I thought, thinking about my playfulness as a dog in my last life. I knocked on the door without hesitation, getting ready to pounce. I didn't even notice my uncontrollably wagging tail. I was fixing to see his handsome face again, after so long.

_Garrett's POV_

I heard a knock on the door. _'Strange… I wasn't expecting any visitors today…' _I thought, slowly going towards the door to look in the peep-hole in the door. I was completely thrown off guard by what I saw. It was a brown and black Lucario, with a white heart over her chest. Oddly though, she seemed to be wearing clothes. Special clothes, that matched her body color. She was bending over, wagging her tail rapidly, and looking very excited for some reason. When I saw that, I automatically thought about Annabelle. This Lucario looked a lot like her. I opened the door all the way, and before I could say anything, the Lucario tackled me to the ground in what seemed to be a loving hug. "MASTEEEEER!" She screamed aloud, definitely seeming excited. I lied there, still shocked about what had happened. The Lucario sat up a bit, still on my stomach. "Master! Oh, my Master! Don't you remember me?" She said, suddenly seeming worried. Then she thought of something. "Here, this should shock your memory…" She said as she put one of her paws up, and flowed some kind of aura into it. I was scared, and started to panic. "Wait, w-what are you d-!" I suddenly started seeing a barrage of familiar moments in my life. All of them… had Annabelle somewhere in it. There was a memory of when I was celebrating my last 'happy' birthday, the one right before I was forced to leave her. There was a memory of me getting to see her when I visited my stepdad a while back. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days… Then, there was one last memory. I don't remember seeing this one in my life at all. I saw Annabelle laying down on a light blue bed, with a veterinarian right beside her, holding a big needle with some kind of substance in it… I saw my stepdad and his girlfriend next to the bed, as well, looking down with pain-filled eyes. His girlfriend had a tear streaming down her face. Annabelle looked pitiful, with many tears streaming down her face, looking as if she wished I was there to watch her as the veterinarian stabbed the needle through her chest, being forced to put the dog to sleep. The memory faded, and I saw the Lucario on me again. I realized that this wasn't an ordinary Lucario. It was Annabelle. She was back. She came back for me. My eyes filled with tears, and I grabbed Annabelle and pulled her close. I cried out into her chest. _"My baby… You… You're back…"_ I called out into the Lucario's chest, crying my eyes out, realizing that the universe had decided to give her back to me; To allow me to be happy again. Annabelle started tearing up, too, as she held my head into her chest. "Master… I'm back… Arceus did it… He brought me back to be with you…" Annabelle said, hugging my head as I cried with joy. "I-I can't b-believe it, b-baby… I-I've missed you s-so m-m-much…" I said, hardly able to get words out with the amount of happiness I was feeling. _'Thank you so much, Arceus… Thank you so much…' _

_Death Dimension, Arceus's POV_

'_You're welcome, Garrett… Annabelle…' _He thought, feeling much joy as he watched the two from above, embracing warmly. _'I surely hope that everything works out well for you both…' _"That is so adorable…" Arceus startled at the sudden voice he heard next to him. It was Stephyr, standing casually next to Arceus, looking down at the two with bubbly eyes and joined hands. _'Why you- how'd you get in here!?' _Said Arceus telepathically to Stephyr, angrily. "Oh, hey, Arcy! I just thought I'd sneak in to get a look at those two lovers~" He said, not seeming at all bothered by the fact that Arceus had steam coming from the top of his head. _'Well, could you please get out!? This is my private space, you know!' _"Naaah, I don't mind that much." Arceus decided he was fed up with Stephyr's annoying 'playfulness', got in his humanoid form, and chased him around. Stephyr decided to mess around with him more, and ran around the hall, screaming loudly. "Naaaaaaaaah! You can't catch me, Arcy!" Arceus got pissed with that statement, and ran faster at Stephyr. _'Come back here, you little burden!' _Arceus telepathically shouted, and continued to chase around the surprisingly swift Dewott.

_Overworld, Living room of Garrett's house, Garrett's POV_

After the emotional cry-fest, me and Annabelle got up on the couch. We just sat there and stared at each other for the longest time. We were both so amazed to see each other, words could hardly tell how happy we both were to be able to see each other again. Annabelle was the first to break the silence. "Master… You look… So handsome! You've gotten so much bigger since I've seen you last… my, my…" She said, seeming dazed by my 'amazing' looks. I blushed and smiled widely. "Thank you so much, baby! You look so… beautiful! Your body is… perfect…!" I said, letting out all of my newfound feelings for her. She blushed a dark red, then grinned a bit and looked away. "Thank you, Master~" She seemed to be very pleased with me. She seemed so much younger than she used to be. "Annabelle…?" I asked her directly. She seemed as if she were in a trance, looking into my eyes with a funny face, as if she were… horny? "Yes, lo- I-I mean, Master?" _'Was she fixing to say 'love'? Hmm…' _I discarded my thought, retuning back to the question I wanted to ask her. "How did you… Get so young?" I asked nervously, not knowing if that sounded rude or not. "Oh… When I got there, Arceus must have changed my body AND my age. I do feel much better, after all that hip pain I had." She giggled, and I could remember having to give her a prescription chewable for her aching hips. "It's gotta feel better. I'm so happy for you, Annabelle. It is GREAT to have you back. I love you so much…"

_Annabelle's POV_

I blushed as he said that and put his head against my chest. It felt so good to have him around me again. It felt even better to be around him again. Out of the heat of the moment, I pulled Garrett's head out of my chest and kissed him right on the lips. I was shocked by my actions. Surprisingly, he started to kiss me back. I kissed him deeper, moaning when he licked my lower lip. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth, and let him have his ways with my tongue. I let him have his ways with me. Or at least, I wanted him to have his ways with me. We sat there, touching tongues, embracing each other as we explored each other's mouths. We finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. He was the first to speak again. "Wow, Annabelle… You… You were amazing…" He said, looking at me with what I thought was the cutest eyes ever seen on a boy's face. "M-Master… You were great, too! Listen…" I cuddled up closer to him, hugging his waist. "Yes, Annabelle?" He said, sounding anxious with my actions. I moved my head over to his ear, and whispered into it. _"I love you, Master… I love you so much… I've wanted to tell you that for the longest time, but… I couldn't." _I pulled away from his ear and let those words settle for a little bit. He looked at me with wide eyes. "R…Really?" He said, seeming to act surprised. "Y-yes, Master. I do. I love you a lot. More than you will ever know." I said to him, and when I had finished the sentence, I looked down, and saw that I was holding one of my breasts. He looked at my breasts and blushed slightly. "Y-You have… _tits…_ wow…" My master said, amazed with the size. My breasts weren't too small, but they weren't so big that you could use them as a bean-bag chair. I thought they were the perfect size; They were definitely noticeable, and they popped out of my chest. They looked kind of like the porn star Lucario's tits… Which reminded me of something. In the Death Dimension, I had wished that he could touch my breasts, and I wanted to let him have his way with me. I thought that now would be the _perfect _time. I pulled down the collar of my vest a bit, giving him a bit of a better view of the top of my breasts. His eyebrows raised, and I could see a light bulge begin to form in his jeans. I giggled while he blushed. "You wanna feel my tits, _Master_?" I said, trying to sound as sexy as possible. He nervously nodded, and I stripped myself of my shirt. Garrett watched with wondrous eyes as he saw my bra. I reached a paw back to the strap. Garrett gently grabbed my arm to stop it from reaching its destination. His hands on my fur were soft. "M-May I, Annabelle?" He asked, and I knew what he was requesting. He wanted to take off my bra for me. I nodded my head, and he got closer to me as he reached for the strap of my bra. As he touched the strap, I kissed him on the lips again. He blushed, and unstrapped my bra. He gently took off my bra, and gasped. There were my breasts, with a heart in the center, and black, soft nipples ready to be sucked and squeezed by him. He sat there and stared at my boobs for a minute. I looked down at his cock, which was completely rock-hard now, making a giant bulge in his jeans. "Well, Master… Go ahead… touch them… They're all yours~" I said, to which he obliged. He grouped one of my tits slowly, gently squeezing it. I moaned as he did this; My dream was coming true. Or, at least, half of it. With his other hand, he softly pinched the nipple of the other breast, making me squeal with pleasure. He took a finger and placed it over my mouth. "If we want to do this, we need to be quiet. We don't want the neighbors to hear us…" When he said 'If we want to do this', I thought he wanted to have sex with me. So I said it…

DAMN! Such a good spot to stop the story, right?

XD

Anyways, stay tuned to see this wonderful new couple blossom and grow! :D

'Till the next update, peace!

3


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of a Loved One

;ewlryvhafwyvgraketgaygratewgtrfaevawyvrfhacewvbry t

There. HAPPY?

"If we want to do this, we need to be quiet. We don't want the neighbors to hear us…" When he said 'If we want to do this', I thought he wanted to have sex with me. So I said it…

"_Wanna fuck~?"_

_Garrett's POV_

"_Wanna fuck~?" _Those words echoed in my head. She wanted to have sex with me? She really loved me that much? "I… I… Are you…" I scrambled in my head for words, but could find none. I had such a hard-on that it ached. Annabelle got up from the couch, and looked at me with lust-filled eyes. "Master… How much do you… REALLY love me…?" She asked, tugging softly at the band on her pants, trying to be seductive. "A… Annabelle… Are you sure?" I asked, not believing in anything that was happening. The Lucario pulled her pants down, giving me a perfect view of her panties. She put a paw on her butt, and rubbed the fabric above her hatchet wound. "I am absolutely _positive_, Master… My love…" She giggled a bit after saying that last part. "I've always wanted to say that~" She told me, and got a little closer to me. "Annabelle… W-what should we do first?" Accepting Annabelle's request, which she giggled naughtily at. She pulled off her panties and threw them to the side, now completely naked in front of me. "We can do whatever you want, Master! I want you so badly-" She said quickly, jumping on the couch next to me, laying down, spreading her legs apart, and playing with one of her boobs as she spread her pussy wide with her other free paw, giving me a perfect view of her inner walls. "I want you to fuck me so bad, Master… I want to feel your cock inside me… I want you to cum in me, Master… I beg you…" She whined, desperately rubbing the button of my jeans with one of her beautiful toes. I finally gave in to her actions, and started unbuttoning my jeans. She watched my every move as I began unzipping my flier. I stood up to take off my pants, and Annabelle gasped as she took notice of the 7½ inch cock, throbbing through the fabric of my boxers. I reached for the elastic band on my boxers when Annabelle stopped my hand with her paw. "Allow me, Master…" She almost whispered, reaching for my boxers. She slowly pulled them down and gasped when she saw my cock, rock hard and pre-cuming a bit out of the tip. She gently rubbed it with her paw, which felt very good. I moaned as she continued her actions. "Mmmmnn… It looks so tasty…" She said before giving the tip of my cock a little lick. I started at the sudden pleasure. She moaned a bit more as she put the whole length of my cock in her mouth. _'Oh my god… This feels amazing… I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" _I thought, watching Annabelle as her head bobbed slowly on my cock, looking up at me with half-closed eyes, and smiling a bit as I put my hand at the back of her head. She stopped sucking for a bit. "Are you ready to… _move on, _love?" She asked me, rubbing my cock again, with more speed. "Ooh… But… I'd really like to see my cock in between your tits, Annabelle…" I said, blushing a bit at the request. She giggled cutely. "Okay, my love, one tit-job, coming right up~" She said as she moved up on the couch, putting my cock in the space between her breasts. She grabbed her boobs and slowly went up and down on my cock with them, letting the tip go into her mouth every time my cock went up. I thought that she looked very sexy in this position. She increased the speed, making her tits jiggle more on my cock. As she moved her boobs, she pinched her nipples, increasing her pleasure. It increased my pleasure by watching her. I didn't want to make her wait anymore. "Alright… I want your pussy now, Annabelle…" I said, releasing the cock from her boobs and laying down on her. "Wait, Master… Shouldn't we go do this in the bedroom? We can clean up the mess, right? Your granny won't even know…" She said, panting as I tried to hurry and get my cock in her. "Good point…" I said, picking her up bridal-style and hurrying to the bedroom. She held my neck as we went, lightly giving me kisses all over my face and neck. I got to the bedroom, put Annabelle down on the bed, and shut the door. There were no locks, so I had to live without having the door locked. When I looked back at Annabelle, she was already on her hands and knees in a dog-like position, pressing her face against the bed, with one paw occupying her left breast, and the other rubbing the clit of her pussy. She was looking straight at me with a very horny look in her eyes. "Please, Master! Fuck me! I can't take it anymore!" She said, whining on the bed, struggling to keep her finger out of her pussy. I jumped on the bed and put my wet cock at her entrance. I slowly put my cock in her, seeing that this was her first time doing something like this. She let out a quick gasp of pleasure as my cock penetrated her pussy. I felt her virgin wall then stopped. She wiggled her rear around desperately. "Master! Why'd you stop? Please, penetrate my pussy! I've waited for someone to do it, and I waited for you!" She whined, begging me to break her virgin wall. I nodded, and pressed forward until I broke the fleshy barrier. She gasped with only a bit of pain, and I watched as a bit of blood trickled out of her pussy. She wiggled her rear around again, trying to get used to the feeling of my cock in her pleasure hole. Then she spoke again, barely whispering. "I'm ready, Master… Fuck me… I want to lose my virginity to you…" When she said that, I slowly pulled my cock out, making her moan. I started humping slightly, and she started to pant. "Mmmnn! Master, y-you feel so… good! Please… Go f-faster!" She almost screamed the command, and I happily obeyed it. I humped her a little harder and faster, making her bark and moan louder. I knew it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear us, but I thought that I should still be cautious. As I fucked her, I grabbed both of her tits for support, and in response, she grabbed my hands and arched her back forward and backward, trying to hump me as I did her. Me and her unconsciously increased our speed, and I moved in to kiss her. She happily kissed me back, reaching down and holding onto my cock as it thrusted in her. We moved from humping to full-blown fucking, as I started rapidly thrusted my cock in her vagina, and she started quickly grinding the lips of her vagina against my groin. I felt our pre-cum mix, and I felt a heat in my thighs. I knew I was going to ejaculate hard in her soon. We decided to switch positions to where she rode my cock, bouncing up and down on my cock as I held her hips for support. She slammed into my hips, and I did the same. Her boobs were bouncing up and down as she humped my cock, and she was loudly moaning. "Oh God…! Ohhh, baby…! Mmmnn… oh!" She would moan as my cock repeatedly slid in and out of her tight virgin hole, and I was on the verge of cuming in her with all I had. "B-baby…! I'm gonna… cum!" I told her, and she moved in to kiss me, not being able to speak with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. I held her tits once more as I plowed my cock into her cunt. I finally felt her liquids flow onto my cock, and I released, screaming lightly as I did so. She screamed as I let my juices flow deep in her pussy.

_Annabelle's POV_

As I came on my master's cock, he came hard into me, and I felt his cum go deep into my dirty cunt. I screamed and orgasmed again as I felt my master stick his cock deep in my loins, releasing all of his white, hot, sticky semen into me. After a few surprising minutes of this, I collapsed on the bed, watching as my master's seed drizzled out of my vagina. I looked over at his cock to see that it was drenched in my juices, with a little of his own cum on the tip of it. I looked at his face and smiled widely. I was so happy that we had finally had this chance. He looked back over at me with the same expression I had. I held the back of his head and pulled it over to mine, making our tongues meet. I moaned as we kissed, then pulled out. "Master… Thank you so much… You came in me… So deep… I love you so much, Master…" I slowly said to him. "Annabelle… I love you, too… This was great… In fact…" He went in the living room. He came back with a camera, pointing the lens straight at my pussy. "This looks _too_ good to miss." He said, obviously taking a liking to the cum leaking out of my pussy. I giggled, spreading my legs wide and opening my pussy to let more of the cum out. I was careful not to let any get on the bed. He took a picture, then I let my pussy close again. He took another picture, then moved up to get a full view of my sexy body. I made the sexiest two poses possible, and he took a picture of both. He put the camera back in its little holder. "I bet we could look at those later." He said, laughing. I laughed with him, then rubbed my pussy again, wiping the cum drizzle on my ass cheek and shoving it in my pussy, wanting to get every bit of cum he had let loose in me. He lied back down on the bed with me, then cuddled with me. "Annabelle… I love you so much! Can we please have sex again soon…?" He asked, which I rapidly nodded. "I would _love_ for you to cum in me again sometime, Master! That felt too great to NOT do it again!" I said, ecstatic with the thought of him fucking my pussy again, in a totally different set of positions. Garrett looked at himself, then at me. "Want to get in the shower…?" He said with a chuckle. "Of course, my love." And with that, we went to the bathroom to get ourselves a loving shower.

After we got cleaned up, we got dressed and sat on the couch, turned the television on, and cuddled as we watched a comedy together. We laughed at some jokes, which was often. I looked over at Garrett, remembering something that I used to do for him. "Hey, Master," I said, and he looked right at me. "Remember when I used to 'Perform' for you?" He looked down and thought for a little while, seeming to wonder what I meant by 'perform'. Then his memory jolted, and he looked back up at me. "Oh yeah! Mom used to say it looked like you were tap dancing for me! It was so cute." I shifted my foot on the carpet. "Thank you. I was thinking of performing for you again, if you want!" I said enthusiastically, standing up and tapping my heel on the floor. It was more of a floor-kick, since my feet can't tap anyways. "Ooh! I bet you'd be even better in this form! Sure!" He said, suddenly wanting to see me dance for him again. I moved to the hard kitchen floor, where my feet made more of a 'tapping' sound. I started swaying my feet on the ground, making sure to keep constant contact with the floor as I did so. After I got used to the sync of my feet and the muffled tapping sound, I started to make a melody with my feet. Garrett looked at my feet the entire time, seemingly amazed with how fast I adapted to the new feeling of being on two legs. He was also amazed with the rhythm and speed of my feet as I continued with the melody. As I finished the melody, I spun around and got down on a knee, holding one arm out towards my master and one arm towards my left. "Cha!" I said, finishing the performance. Garrett clapped his hands and whistled. "Wow! That was amazing, baby! I bet mom would like to see your dancing skills now, compared to when you were a dog!" He said, chuckling. "Yeah… Too bad she's a total bitch…" I said, angrily remembering how it was _her_ that had taken him away from me. Since then, I had always thought of Garrett's mother as 'That evil whore'. I had caught her kissing other guys often, usually somewhere where she thought she was safe, usually on the back porch, where I was tied up, or in Garrett's bedroom. She made lots of stupid decisions… which is probably why my master is here in the first place. "Yeah… But we have each other now, right?" He said, coming over and putting his arms around my hips. "Yes, love. Don't forget that we have your granny to worry about, too, though," I said, laughing. "Let's hope she never catches us having sex, huh?" He laughed with me. "Heh, yeah! That would certainly not be good!"

The rest of that day, until Garrett's granny got home, we sat on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. When his granny did come home, though, we had a _long_ story to explain. Luckily for us, she understood the entire thing, and simply responded with, "Oh, that's great! It is certainly an honor to have you back, Annabelle! You look so pretty! See what the lord does for you, Garrett?" When she said that, Garrett only responded with a simple, "Yes, I certainly do."

I knew that I was fixing to have a great life again. I was going to get to spend it with my master. Nothing in the world could make this any better.

I was happy again.

_The End_

Well, I truly hope you guys enjoyed this story! It made me feel good writing it!

'Till next time! 3


End file.
